reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Mary Stuart
Mary is the female lead of the show and the protagonist of Reign. She is the 16 year old Queen of Scotland and has been since she was six days old. She is the fiancé of Francis to whom she has been engaged to since the age of six. She is also the best friend of her ladies-in-waiting Kenna, Lola, Aylee and Greer. She will also be caught up in a love triangle. She is portrayed by the Australian actress Adelaide Kane. Early Life When she first arrived at French Court as a young girl she and Francis were playmates. She mentioned always chasing after him when they were young. At the age of nine Mary was sent to live with the nuns at a convent for her safety. In the Pilot we see flashbacks of her and Francis playing with feathers and running up the stairs. Season One Personality Mary is already a headstrong monarch, passionate, and poised at the very beginning of her tumultuous rise to power. She'll prove to be a formidable foe for anyone that stands in her way. She's also a great ally as she wants to put people before herself. "She was really a remarkable woman. There is a little bit of literature out there about her personality. she was very witty, charming - a very intelligent woman. She spoke six languages, she played two different instruments she rode, she hunted. she danced, she played golf". - Adelaide Kane. Physical Appearance Mary is a very beautiful teenage girl with very dark brown and long hair appearing almost black at times. She also has hazel eyes, her face is oval shaped with a very light skin tone, she is also tall and slim. Being a royal when Mary is at court she is usually dressed in fancy attire and intriquet dresses. When she was at the convent however she was wearing clothes of a more lower class. She is always wearing dresses which is the appropriate attire for a woman in this time period. Relationships *Francis: Mary's ex Fiancé and Friend. (See Mary and Francis.) *Sebastian: Friend and Romantic Interest. (See Mary and Sebastian.) *Lola: Best Friend/Lady-in-Waiting. (See Mary and Lola.) *Greer: Close Friend/Lady-in-Waiting. (See Mary and Greer.) *Kenna: Close Friend/Lady-in-Waiting. *Aylee: Close Friend/Lady-in-Waiting. *Tomas: Mary's current Fiancé . (See Mary and Tomas.) *Simon:Simon WestbrookEnemy. *Olivia: Enemy. Appearances Season One *''Pilot'' *''Snakes in the Garden'' *''Kissed'' *''Hearts and Minds'' *''A Chill in the Air'' *''Chosen'' *''Left Behind'' *''Fated'' Trivia *Mary became Queen of Scots (Scotland) when she was six days old, on December 14. *Mary was arranged to marry Francis II at only six years old, and historically moved to France at that age as well. *She has a dog named Stirling. *Historically, television version of Nostradamus is correct when he says that a marriage between Mary and Francis would cause Francis' death. Though Mary didn't cause Francis' death, but Francis would only "reign" for about a year (though he was subjected to having several regents). *Her first kiss was with Francis in Kissed. Gallery Category:Main Character Category:Character Category:Season 1 Category:Season One Category:Protagonists Category:Featured Article Category:Female Category:Queen Category:Lead Female role Category:Lead Category:Reign